


Haunted

by solar_celeste



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Feels, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Damian is a sweet cinnamon roll, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Other, Paranormal, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: Fresh back from the dead, Damian is fired from Robin. With Dick Grayson dead, he turns to the next big brother in line. But can Todd protect him from what his father couldn't?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I made Bruce an ass, I don't usually do that. Also, Damian doesn't have powers like he does after he is resurrected in the comics. Just some brotherly fluff. (And paranormal activity of course.)
> 
> P.S. Sorry I killed Dick, that won't be a norm (cuz I love him), I promise.

A/N:

My first public fic! I'm hoping to do a lot with this so please stay tuned! I have a crazy schedule though, so don't bash pls!

***

Jason fumbled with the latch on the bottom of his helmet. It was times like this, 3am post patrol, that he wonders why he ever decided the domino wasn’t enough.

It had been a pretty typical night. A few robberies, a couple muggings, a murder attempt here and there. Luckily, no Arkham brake outs, meaning Jason had worked solo all night.

He was totally fine with that, it wasn’t like he was hoping to run into Batman or someone every time he went out.

Jason did, however, look forward to the post patrol beer and book he had routinely begun doing.

He was on his second run through of _Lord of the Rings_ when there was scuffling outside his door.

Jason scowled, if there was a villain or some street thug outside his apartment, they were going to regret ever being born.

He waited for a moment, listening in the silence. One minute, two minutes…. There! That was a definite knock, Jason was sure of it.

He let out a sound similar to a growl before putting down his book and beer and quietly making his way to the entryway. He undid the four locks before throwing open the door, hand curled into a ready fist at his side.

Immediately he dropped the fist and regretted taking his time coming to the door.

Three feet in front of him was a very disheveled looking Robin. He was filthy actually, bright yellow, red and green darkened by dirt and grime. He had lost the mask, letting Jason see his watery and red puffed eyes.

He was a little confused at first. Was he drugged? It would explain the eyes. But why here? Why did he come to Jason out of all people?

“ What happened?” Was what he found himself saying instead. Maybe better. The kid probably wouldn’t have reacted very well to his first thoughts.

Instead of an answer, however, Jason found himself with a attachment of very snotty ten year old.

Crying. The kid was fucking crying thats why his eyes were red and watery. The only thing, Damian didn’t cry. Not unless someone was very, very dead.

“ Hey, Dames. Can you tell me what happened?” He ran a hand through the brats sweaty hair, he wasn’t very good at all this big brother shit. That was Dickies thing…. Except… Dick Grayson was dead. And whether or not Jason liked it, he was now the oldest brother of the Bat clan.

And the youngest member of his troop was hyperventilating into his stomach.

Ah, shit.

“ Hey slow down there buddy. Breath with me.” He got down onto one knee to be as eye to eye as possible. “1. 2. 3. Okay now, 3. 2. 1.” He nodded as Damians breathing slowed some.

“ Good job kid, now can you tell me what happened?” He tried to keep his voice soft, not its usual intimidating bark. Damian took another handful of shaky breaths before answering.

“ F-father, h-he fired m-me.” The ten year old choked on the last word and burst in to tears for the third time that night. 

Jason felt something overtake him. Shared hatred for Bruce? The feeling of being a disappointment? Knowing was it felt like to think you weren't good enough? Or maybe it was that big brother instinct that Dick had always been going on about. He didn’t know, but in seconds he found himself with an armful of surprisingly light Robin, the small form resting quite comfortably on his now bouncing hip.

“ Hey, hey Dami. It’s okay, he’s an asshole anyway. Never really got the whole dad thing down. And ya know what kid? He doesn’t deserve to have a Robin like you anyway. Hell, he doesn’t deserve to have a kid like you. And I want you to get it in your head that its not your fault, it's all his. He’s a bastard, got that?”

Okay… So maybe Dicks wouldn’t have had that many swears in it, with little virgin ears and all. But still, Jason thought he did a pretty good job, considering, well, everything.

Damian had other opinions. Jason didn’t really know where the kids thought process was at the moment, but, he did know that his little brothers breathing was picking up pace again.

He tried the breathing exercises again, in, three count, out, three count. But Damian didn’t seem to be processing a word that he said.

Jason moved to plan B. He made his way to the bathroom cabinet, setting Damian on the counter by the sink he pulled some pills from a plethora of bottles. 

How many Benzos can you give to a kid? He didn’t have time to read the bottle or to do the math to figure it out so he took one from the bottle and slipped it between the kids lips.

Luckily, it was swallowed with ease, he didn’t really have the time to teach the kid how to take pills.

Pretty suddenly, the breathing slowed, and Jason was finally able to stop freaking out. He was about to ask the brat why he was fired but Damian started talking on his own. 

“ H-he said that I didn’t t-think in a f-fight. And I w-was too much o-of a liability. T-that I was t-too reckless to be R-robin.” And he could be reckless, Damian knew that. But this hadn’t been his fault, not really. He had been seeing that _thing_ for over a _week_ , it had him on edge. 

Well fuck. Even for Bruce that was a little harsh. The kids ten for crying out loud.

“ Well this one's on him.” Damian seemed confused at his brothers words. “ Cuz he lost a fuckin’ awesome partner.” He saw a smile there. Not a flash of teeth or anything but that slight glisten in the eyes. The lessening of the childish frown. A very Damian smile indeed.

Damian looked more relax now, because of the medicine. His eyes were nearly half lidded, his head slightly tilted on his shoulders. 

Jason grabbed a chunk of toilet paper, wiping at the tears and snot on the kids face.

“ I can’t go back to father.”

“ Nope.”

“ Or mother!” If Jason was surprised by the kids outburst, he didn’t show it.

“ Course not.” Jason folded the tissue and threw it into the waste basket.

“ Then where-“ Damian brought his glazed blue eyes to look into Jasons.

“ Your staying here kid.” Damian almost looked surprised at his brothers words. “ And we’re gonna get you cleaned up before you even think about touching my bed.” 

He helped Damian down from the counter and was slightly surprised the boy didn’t object when Jason began to strip him. And Jason was shocked, honestly, about how small the kid was. He could wrap his hand around the kids calf and see ribs sticking from his small chest. Did Bruce even make sure his kid ate?

Making a mental note to pay the bat a little visit, he lifted Damian into the tub. And began to scrub at the dirt gently with a warm washcloth.

He ran into a little dilemma once the kid was clean… He didn’t really have any tiny clothes in his apartment. He would have to take Damian shopping the next day. For now he had to settle with the underwear the kid had already been wearing and an old t-shirt of his.

It swallowed Damian, and made him look even tinier and skinnier than he already was but it served its purpose well enough.

The little bat had long since fallen asleep and was now laying bundled in blankets on Jasons bed. He was living with a kid now.

Jason was RESPONSIBLE for a fucking KID.

As Alfred would say: Bloody hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes Damian shopping and the two make attempts to get acclimated to their new life style. Featuring a lunch with the outsiders :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty quick update, mostly because I already had this drafted when I uploaded the first chapter. Future updates won't be this quick, possibly every few days or maybe even once a week, it depends on my schedule.   
> Please enjoy!  
> And thanks for reading :)

“ Okay. First thing kid, a coat.” Jason was holding the kids hand, who now wore clothes Jason had to borrow from a neighbor, and led the way down the busy street.

When morning came, Damian had seemed more pulled together, all trace of snot and tears gone. He still hadn’t said anything though. He only let a little glare out when Jason had insisted on taking his hand in the sea of people. Damian didn’t pull away though, he didn’t particularly like crowds that was all, its not like he found comfort in holding a hand bigger than his own.

Damian _was_ more pulled together, he had been at Todds for pushing nine hours now and there was no sight of it. Nothing. Had he lost it? Did he not know of Damians new location? He was beginning to feel more at ease already, but he wasn’t going to let his guard down, not yet.

Jason didn’t really have a budget, he was a drug lord after all, money wasn’t really a problem for him. That didn’t, however, mean that he wanted to buy all designer clothes for a ten year old that was probably going to outgrow them all in mere months.

A coat though, he felt needed to be real nice. Can’t have the kid catching a cold and all that.

Jason pulled them into a mens winter gear store because he thought he saw a kids section through the window.

Bingo, at the back were rows and racks of coats and scarves and hats and mittens. Yeah, the kid would need some of those too. Those little fingers would get cold so easily.

What was he doing? He had shot this kid for crying out loud. Put a bullet right through his shoulder. And here he was taking him under his wing, searching racks for a winter coat that was sure to keep the kid warm.

On top of all of this Jason found himself blaming it on Bruce, that he was doing this because he knew what it felt like. He new what working with Bruce could be like. It was like he was pitying himself, but he wasn’t. He wouldn’t let himself do that. To himself or the kid. Damian didn’t need pity right now, he needed someone to be there for him and love him. He needed someone to care for him. Jason surely wouldn't want pity if he was Damian. He hadn't after all, when he _was_ in that same position.

“ What about this one?” Jason asked, holding up a bright blue coat. He didn’t know what size the bat brat was so he was gonna have to get the kid to try this stuff on. Hopefully, Damian would be as cooperative as he was last night.

Damian shook his head. Okay, so blue wasn’t his color, fair enough. Maybe it was because it reminded him of Dick? Of the Nightwing suit? Jason wasn’t going to press but, he still, he wondered. He searched more.

“ This?” Now he held up a dark green one, with grey fur trim on the hood. Damian reached a hand out, stroking the fur and made a face like he had sucked a lemon. Right, kid was an animal lover, probably wasn’t big about the fur.

Jason sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than necessary if the kid was gonna be extra picky about everything.

He was back to searching again when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Damian, shoving a coat into his face. Jason took the coat and examined it.

It was smooth, that thick waterproof material a lot of real nice quality jackets are made from. It was lined in the inside, black fluff, not fur like the other, this was artificial. Black and red, Jason smirked, kid had good taste.

“ Try it on.” He said, taking the coat off the hanger and holding it open for the kid to shimmy into.

It fit pretty perfect. The sleeves were a tad bit long, coming to Damians palm, but he would grow into it. Jason checked the tag, size eight. Okay, size eight boys, good to know.

“ Nice taste kid.” There it was, that hidden smile again. Jason made it his new goal to get some teeth to that grin. “ Lets finish the look.”

They ended up checking out with the red coat, and a set of black mittens, a scarf and a hat. Jason thanked the cashier and put everything but the jacket back in the bag for when it was colder out. At least the kid was wearing something warm now, and someone wouldn’t be given a reason to glare at them.

They went into another store, purchasing necessities like shirts, jeans, and pajamas. Jason was a little taken about that ten year olds didn’t where boxers when he found himself buying Damian socks and underwear. He was positive he hadn’t been that small at ten.

Jason couldn’t even pretend that he was surprised when he found the kid getting red converse. Exactly like his pair at the manor.

He was getting the kid a tooth brush when his phone rang.

“ Whats up.” He spoke into the phone, keeping an eye on Damian were he was wondering by the blankets. Jason was really starting to like the brightness of that red coat.

“ Kori and I are in town, we’re heading to that old diner we used to hang at. Wanna join?” Roys voice was slightly uneven, in the way you could tell he was walking.

“ If you don’t mind an extra guest.” Jason took note in how Damian was stroking a bear in a Red Hood costume.

“ You got a date, Jay?” Roy sounded somewhat surprised and somewhat curious. Jason chuckled.

“ Nah, you’ll see.” Jason pushed the cart in Damians direction. He heard Kori talking in the background of Roys line.

“ K, meet us there in twenty.”

“ See ya.” Jason hung up the phone. “ Okay, Dames. We’re gonna go to the apartment drop this off then go for some grub with some friends of mine.”

Damian nodded slightly and pulled himself somewhat reluctantly away from the bear, heading toward check out. Jason followed, possibly sticking the bear into the cart.

The stop to the apartment was quick. Jason had Damian change into some of the new clothes and the converse that they had bought.

The diner was coincidently right next to Jasons apartment and took them no time at all to get to. He could see through the giant windows that Kori and Roy had gotten a booth for four and were already occupying one side of it.

The door let out its usual jingle when they entered, his hand once again in Damians. Kori immediately gleamed when she saw Damian, in that grandma-like, ‘I see baby with pinch-able cheeks’ kind of way. Roy on the other hand, kind of scowled.

Jason was oddly angered by that.

“ Say hi, Damian.” Jason instructed as he slid into the booth, letting Damian have the end. Kid still didn’t speak, just gave a small wave, still though, he had listened. it gave Jason chills how unlike himself the kid was acting.

“ You on baby sitting duty?” Asked Roy, waving a waiter over.

“ Something like that.” Jason answered, ordering his usual for himself and a grilled cheese for the little vegetarian Robin.

“ Something like that?” Asked Kori, obviously not satisfied with Jasons minimal answer.

“ Hey Dames, why don’t you go to the bathroom and clean up before our food comes?” Damian glared at his older brother seeing the obvious attempt to get rid of him. Once Damian was gone Roy jumped to it.

“ Okay so why hasn’t the Demon come at me yet?” Ask Roy, Jason scowled.

Jason briefly explained what had happened the night before. “He hasn’t spoken a word since.”

“ That poor thing.” Said Kori. “ He is staying with you?”

“ Yup, seems like it. Going through that kinda shit alone isn’t fun. I would know.” Roy looked like he was going to say something again but was interrupted when Damian came back to the table, followed by their waitress with their food.

Jason tore in viscously, this diner had the best burgers in town. He hadn’t had one since the last time Roy and Kori had been around. He stopped though, when he noticed Damian stopped just before he was halfway done with his grilled cheese.

“ Five more bites.” He said, surprising himself and everyone else at the table. Damian only glared. Kori smiled at the interaction, Roy was holding in a snicker.

“ You heard me.” Jason continued, going back to his burger and watching Damian in his peripheral vision. Damian scowled as he took another bite.

The door jingled, followed by loud voices and flashing lights.

Fuck, Jason forgot they were kinda famous.

“ Paparazzi.” Exclaimed Roy, almost astonished. Said photographers immediately pointed their big flashy cameras at the table the civilian clothed super hero's were occupying. Even an idiot could see they were aiming for the littlest Wayne and if possible, his older brother.

“ Help me get him out the back.” In one fell swoop, Jason plopped a fifty on the table, scooped up Damian and made a beeline for the back door. All while shielding his little brother from the prying press.

Even when they were in the safety of the back alley, Jason didn’t put Damian down.

“ Is that the regular?” Kori asked, eyeing the door.

“ Unfortunately.” Jason looked down at Damian and acted as though he couldn’t feel the kid trembling in his arms. “More for him than me though.”

Also unfortunately, Jason estimated they had about an hour before the word got out that he had Damian. An hour until Bruce found out and would show up at his apartment. And about 30 seconds until those photos were rushed to publishers.

Shit.

Damian was still shaking. Because _it_ was here. Standing in the shadows of the alley, only mere _feet_ away from them. And it was _staring_ at him, like it was _hungry_ , like it had a thirst to _kill_. And Damians breathing was picking up pace again, because he couldn’t die, not _again_. He couldn’t go back there. He wouldn’t!

“ Shit kid, calm down. They’re gone now.” Jason meant the paparazzi, but that wasn’t who Damian had a problem with. It was _it,_ it was _him_ …. and it was unsheathing a _sword_ …

Damian screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The counter with the paparazzi brings Bruce into the mix. Some long overdue things are said.

Jason ran calloused hands through the mop of baby soft black hair.

Damian hadn’t waken up since the incident. He had started to hyperventilate in the alley, staring at the shadowed far end with immense focus.

Naturally, The Outsiders had taken their defensive stances, ready to defend both themselves and their little bird from any harm.

But after seeing nothing, and trying to calm Damian to no avail, the kid passed out from lack of oxygen.

It was obvious there was something. Jason just couldn’t figure out what. It wasn’t like Damian. Heck, Damian hadn’t been acting like Damian at all, not since he found refuge at Jason doorstep.

Or so he thought.

Red Hood had been busy the last few months. Three different dealers had banded together and developed a ring bigger than he had ever dealt with before.

It was dealt with now, of course. But that had only been after very detailed planning and a call to Roy for backup.

Jason had been to the manor once in the last three months. That had been two weeks ago, when he, unfortunately, had to ask Bruce for some equipment and have Alfred patch his suit.

The kid had been find then, acting like his usual bratty self. Jason hadn’t payed him much mind, he had seen him only a handful of times since the resurrection. Once to ask him how he was doing with the whole, being brought back to life thing to find; oh ya! your brothers dead. The others were only flybys on patrol, which, he was surprised Bruce even let the brat participate in.

Speaking of the bat-stard, there was a sharp knock at the door. Giving a grunt and one last look at Damian, he stood up, grabbing a loaded gun as he approached the visitor.

“ Jason-“ Jason held up a hand, quieting the figure in his doorway. Just as he predicted, the jackass of a dad was here. Barely giving the press any time to get the new photos to the rest of Gotham before showing up at his doorstep. Like he wanted to make sure the press didn’t see what had really happened, that Damian had run away. It made Jason sick.

“ I don’t want to hear it.” Jason growled. He was done with excuses, he had been listening to them for far too long now. And this was different, with him he could understand, he could pretend it was okay. He was the wayward son, adopted, killed, untrustworthy. But Damian? He was Bruces actual son and he would go to hell and back for his father. Even if he was mad at him.

Jason wasn’t so willing.

“ It takes flashy cameras and evidence that could ruin your reputation for you to search for your son?”

“ Jay-“ Jason cut Bruce off again.

“I’m not done. That kid would go to hell and back for you, he gave up everything for you! For your mission. He got killed for you dammit! And you fire him? Because what? He was covering your back after you told him not to? Because he didn’t want to watch his dad be hurt? Or worse killed? Did you learn nothing with me?” Jason was huffing, hands in fists, a dull stinging behind his eyes, even if only slight.

“Jason, I wanted to give him space.” Jason gave Bruce a look telling him he wasn’t satisfied with that answer.

“ And yes, that’s is exactly why I fired him. He threw himself into the line of fire twice last night. He took a hard hit meant for me. I fired him because I don’t want him to get hurt. Not again.” Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair.

And Jason noticed he looked tired. More so than usual. There were bags under his eyes and he wore a couple unusual grey hairs. Maybe he had been looking? Been worrying? But this was Batman, this was the worlds greatest detective, and it wasn’t like Jason was particularly trying to hide Damian. The possibility of Bruce not knowing where Damian was is so slim that it might as well be non existent.

“ Listen Jason, I didn’t come here to take Damian back. I’ve been… keeping an eye on things.” So Bruce had known. “ And what your doing, I think it’s good for him.”

Bruce looked back at Jason, waiting to see if he would say anything, perhaps snap a witty remark. Jason stayed silent.

“ I came to say thank you. And to let you know that whenever he’s ready, he’s always welcome to come home. As are you.” Jason snorted, as _if_. “ I also came to apologize.”

Now _that_ caught Jasons attention. It wasn’t often the big bad bat said that he was sorry, he was too stubborn for that kind of thing.

“ I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” He said instead, hands finding the pockets of his jeans.

“ Actually, you are. All those years ago, after and even before your… the incident. It was my fault that you felt that way. Like you had to prove yourself to be apart of this family. How I was never there or never saw, never noticed what it was that I was doing to you.” Bruce took a breath, Jason waited. “ It was different with you than it had been with Dick.” ' _Thats for sure'_ , thought Jason. Fighting down the creeping thoughts and old memories of his now deceased brother. Bruce continued.

“ I adopted Dick after he had already had caring, loving parents. And it kills me that you couldn’t have the same but… It made things more difficult as well. Dick was always the one to initiate, to come to me, I didn’t have to put in any effort, or work very hard on our relationship. Dick had done everything. But with you?” Jason braced himself for what was coming next, the truth, the rebukes, the soon to be yelling match that was sure to wake the kid.

“ I was scared, when you came. When I had to step up and be the loving parent to a child who didn’t know what it was like to have one. And I failed at it, I truly did. I kept my distance because I was afraid of over-stepping. Crossing boundaries that weren’t meant to be crossed. I guess things with Damian are similar in a way. He’s so different, so unique, so special. He reminds me of you in those ways everyday.”

It took Jason everything that he had not to gape at his adoptive father, standing in the doorway to his apartment. That wasn’t what he had expected to hear. He was expecting more excuses, for Bruce to change the subject and redirect to something less touchy, like he did every time. That sounded like a confession. Like a plea for forgiveness.

And Batman didn’t plea.

But maybe Bruce Wayne had exceptions?

***

Bruce had left. He had left after Jason had promised to keep him updated on the brat. Not that he was sure he would. But still, he had made the promise to please his dad.

His _dad_.

Because a big part of him did except that apology. It had been exactly what he had been wanting for so long.

But still, there was that little part of him that didn’t. That doubted everything that had happened to him previously. His horrid luck. How did he know that Bruce was true to his word?

He didn’t, because he couldn’t.

It would take time, he was sure. And they may never have what Dick had had with Bruce. But they would have _something_ , and Jason would be oh, so thankful for that.

Because he _needed_ Bruce, just like the little boy on his couch needed him right now.

So he picked up the kid and went into the bed room. He opened the a dresser drawer(the bottom two being the kids now) and pulled out one of the new sets of pajamas.

He dressed the brat, because of Damians current incapability to do so. Then he went back to the kitchen, and grabbed his beer and book. And Jason set up for another long a restless night.

Because the kid needed him, just like he needed Bruce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever the tormentor, its back and looking for its prey. It just may hit its mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a short one, and while I considered waiting and adding more, I figured I should just put out what I had.  
> Next chapters already in the works!  
> Enjoy :)

Jason was making breakfast when Damian finally woke up. Waffles, a recipe that Stephanie had shared with him only a month ago. It was good actually, Steph and waffles just _clicked_. If she offered you a recipe, it would be idiotic to deny it.

So thats what Jason was doing, making waffles in his kitchen, listening to some colorful and all too cheery children’s cartoon he had playing on the living room TV.

He had just put the last of the batter into the waffle compressor (a purple one that Steph had given him along with the recipe) when we first heard the noise. It was just a light scuffling, coming from the couch.

On instinct, Jason looked. The apartment had a pretty open floor plan that had been allowing him to keep and eye on the kid. (Jason had been appreciating things like that more recently.) He couldn’t see Damian, but noticed the soft glow coming from under the bathroom door. He went back to the waffles, putting in the chocolate chips.

Suddenly, all too suddenly. There was a scream.

Then another.

And another.

There was a _series_ of screams, coming from the bathroom.

Jason hurried to where the torturous, horrible sound was coming from. There was banging, and the sounds of a fight coming from the room. But there was no window in the bathroom, and Jason had been in there not long before. He had _showered_ , and there had been no one in there either.

Deciding he had wasted enough time already, he grabbed the metal door handle and twisted.

It was locked.

But that didn’t make sense, the bathroom lock didn’t work. It never had. He would know because he had been meaning to fix it for weeks and had kept putting it off.

So how was it _stuck_?

“Damian!” He called, resorting to plan B. “Damian move away from the door!”

There was no time, he couldn’t pick the lock quick enough. So instead, he grabbed the gun he kept in his civilian clothing, aimed at the handle, and fired.

The impact of the bullets sent screws and wood slivers flying. Three shots rang out before Jason tried again. The lock had been destroyed and the door still wasn’t budging. It was as if someone had _sealed_ it.

One last blood curdling scream rang out before the whole apartment fell into a chilling silence.

“ Fuck!” Jason swore as he began ramming his full body weight against the door in an attempt to get it open.

He doesn’t really remember it, nor how it happened. He blames remains of Lazarus pit anger and strength but next thing he knows, his foot is through the door and theres a hole big enough for him to crawl through.

So he does, quickly, and earns himself scratches and splinters along his arms. The door is nothing compared to the sight he sees.

The bathroom is _destroyed_ , the mirror is shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, coating the sink and floor. Toilet paper had been torn to shreds and scattered around, some still floats in the air. The shower curtain has been ripped from its rings and now lays crumpled in a heap on the ground.

And right next to it…

Damian.

He’s laying in a position almost resembling the curtain. His eyes are closed and he appears to be unconscious, his head lolled to the side. His lips are slightly parted and Jason can see that one of his front teeth are missing. He hopes the kid didn’t swallow it but looking around and not seeing proof otherwise, he can only assume.

Thats not even the worst part.

Damian must have fallen because it seems as if he hit his head on the bath tub on the way down. The side of the once white porcelain is now stained red with blood. Damians hair is matted with the same crimson color.

On top of it all, the kids pajamas are torn to shreds, sharp, bloody scratches visible through the tears.

Jason rushes to his little brothers side, carelessly kneeing in the shattered glass and blood. He lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding when he feels the kids relatively normal pulse.

Still.

He needs to call Leslie. And Tim. Now.

***

Leslie is the first that he calls, he wants to make sure the fall hadn’t caused any long lasting damage as well as get a diagnosis for the severity of Damians concussion, because the kid definitely has one.

Leslies a life saver, really. Because when Jason calls, she tells him that she’ll meet them at the house, not her clinic. Bruce Wayne's son bloodied and concussed would cause a much unwanted ruckus.

She also agrees not to tell Bruce.

Thats almost more important to Jason. He doesn’t know when he decided it, but there was no way that he was telling his dad about this. He didn’t care what amends they had just recently made, he _knew_ Bruce. He knew that if any word on this got out to that son-of-a-bat he would insist on taking the kid straight home. That wasn’t what Damian needed right now.

Tim was the next that he called, because now he had no doubt, there was _something_. The kid wouldn’t have acted like that otherwise, he couldn’t have knocked his tooth out by himself.

Out of all of them, Tim was the best detective by far. If anyone could figure this mystery out it was him. _No one_ messed with their little brother. But Jason knew, if it came to it he wouldn’t hesitate to ask for the help of Babs and Steph. And depending… maybe even Bruce… maybe.

Right now, he was more focused on making sure the kid hadn’t blown his brains out.

The smoke detector sounded as burnt waffles wafted through the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Tim come by to check things out, both find out a little more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely isn't by best chapter by far, I have ideas for the future but this was a rough transition chapter. If anyone has requests for other fics or even pointers for this one I will be taking those into consideration. Thanks! :)

Its been a while since Jason has seen Leslie, so long that exact time of their last meeting was unknown, it had been forgotten in the absence. He wishes that it could have been on better terms, he really did. He had known Leslie since he was only a few years older than Damian after all. He respected her, but he wasn’t one to plan a trip downtown for coffee or even just call to catch up.

He trusted her though, almost as much as he did Alfred, and that was saying a lot. Thats why he lets himself relax a little when he opens the door to her friendly yet concerned face.

Damian had been awake for little while now, but he had given Jason nothing. No response when he tried to talk to him, not even a recognition that there was another person in the room. It was worrying, to say the least.

She gives him a sad smile as he opens the door and waves an arm inviting her in.

“ He just woke up, hit his head pretty badly. I would explain what happened but… I don’t really know myself.” She nodded and moved towards the couch where she could see a small hand hanging over the arm.

“ Hey Damian, I heard you had a pretty bad fall. Can you sit up for me?” He ignored Leslie and, as if looking through her, continued to watch the show playing on the TV. Jason turned it off.

“ Damian.” The ex Robin looked up at his older brothers voice. “ Can you sit up for Leslie?” Jason was soft yet firm, not tempered, but demanding.

Damian pulled himself into a sitting position, stopping midway to steady himself from the nauseating shift before continuing. He looked around at his surroundings as if he was seeing the apartment for the first time in months.

“ Good, now follow the light please.” Leslie said, taking a optic xenon light from her bag and raising it to be level with Damians eyes.

She began to move the light from left to right then up and down. She was careful to take note in how Damians eyes lost focus every time she switched directions or moved just a little bit faster.

Checking the cut on his head, she administered two stitches before pulling out a small clipboard and pen. He still looked slightly confused at his predicament, which was why she wanted to hurry to the last part.

“ Now can you tell me your full name?” She was met with silence, and the slight turn of his head as Damian glanced at Jason.

“ He hasn’t spoken since… he got here.” Jason explained knowingly.

“ Okay, do you think you can write the answers down then? If I read you the questions?” He nodded as Jason gathered a small pad of paper and a pen.

“ Okay, can you write your full name please?” She watched as Damian carefully spelled out _Damian Thomas Wayne_ , his handwriting resembling everything of a ten year old boy, as it was much messier than usual.

“ How old are you?” He held up ten fingers for this one.

“ Whats the last thing you remember?” He thought about this longer than he had the others, pen hovering above the clipboard hesitantly.

Finally, Damian moved his hand and guided the pen. Leslie and Jason watched intently.

_H_

_E_

_L_

_L_

They shared a worrying glance.

“ Damian what do you mean?” Leslie calmly asked, confusion concealed from her face.

Damian picked up the pen again, his writing was even more shaky this time.

_Him._

_Sword._

_Box._

_Steel._

_Hell._

***

Tim respectably comes to Jason’s apartment with no questions asked. All he had to mention was Damian had gone mute and the Red Robin costume was on. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that normal Damian Wayne didn’t react this way to anything small.

Whatever was eating at their youngest brother had to be important.

Tim came through the entrance to the bunker, the way Jason entered and exited his apartment as Red Hood. He was carrying a rather large case and backpack, both slick black and weighted.

Jason raised and eyebrow as Tim walked by him without so much as a greeting, making his way to the destroyed bathroom and setting out his supplies.

“ Care to explain?” Asked Jason, eyeing the beeping equipment. There were wires, scanners, a thermometer, a synthesizing kit and what appeared to be a… large _bubble wand_? 

“ I have a hypothesis, about what this all is, but I need evidence. It’s all to insane to assume without proof.” Tim hooked one of his beeping monitors to the bubble wand before starting on a heat scan.

“ What are you suggesting, that we call Ghostbusters?” Jasons lips were tugged up into a smirk. He quickly lost it when he saw Tim looking up at him, straight faced.

“ Wait, you can’t be serious.” Jason questioned more out of fear than disbelief. If this was a ghost situation things would become much more difficult.

You can’t punch a ghost to make them bleed or frighten them into leaving. You can’t lock one in a cell at Arkham. You can’t even lock one out of the damn bathroom for fucks sake.

“ It’s only a hypothesis, not even a real lead yet. We can’t start seriously considering it as a possibility until I have some sort of evidence.” The heat scan came back normal, Tim adjusted the settings.

Bats, always about their evidence. But Jason knew, there wasn’t always going to be evidence, sometimes you just had to assume and plan on those assumptions.

“ And if you resurface empty handed?” It was characteristic he had adapted from Bruce, to plan for all situations. They had all learned that practice pretty on, fo you don't, you won't last long in the field.

“ Then we keep looking until we find something.” That was Timmy, always determined.

“ And if you do find something?” He didn’t know if there was something that they could do at that point. It wasn’t like they had worked with ghosts before. There was mixed opinion among the clan. Some believed in spirits, others thought it was foolish folk tale. Damian, ironically was one of the non-believers.

Jason had no doubt that that had changed. Tim prepared another heat scan.

“ Then we work from there. Maybe contact Zatana, or even Raven, it depends on the situation.” Tim checks his cords and plug-ins.

“ This might help then.” Jason dug around in his pocket for a crumpled piece of paper, which he handed to Tim. It was the sheet that Damian had written for Leslie, Jason had insisted on keeping it. Leslie had agreed immidialaty, knowing that it would do more good with Jason than her, and left with only a copy.

Tim took the sheet and looked at it with sparked interest, his eyebrows raising and face contorting into a mix of concentration and thought as he read it.

Apparently, he decided to look into more later, as he stuck it in a folder. Tim activated another scan before looking back up. Jason prepared himself for what he knew was coming next.

“ And Jason, as much as I know you don’t want to… we may have to involve B.” Jason was about to retort, say something like he’d rather ask Ra’s than Bruce (because he knew things would get messy either way and at least with Ra’s’ intentions were clear) when the scanner beeped.

Scattered around were traces, but, especially in the middle of the bathroom, was a _heat signature._

And it was _moving._


	6. Chapter 6

Quick Update: 

I am so sorry about the lack of updates! I was planning on last week but, unfortunately, we had to put my dog down. I haven't really been in the position to update since then, but I'm not quitting! Expect a new chapter by Friday EST! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the major delay on this chapter. I plan to not make that a habit.
> 
> Actually, the next one is almost done and, world permitting, it will be up shortly. 
> 
> Nevertheless, please enjoy this long awaited chapter!

Jason’s hand instinctively went to the gun holstered on his hip, Tim grabbed the bubble wand.

Seriously?

There’s a collapsable bo staff on the kids back and he grabs the _bubble wand?_ Jason’s almost too distracted to send him a confused glare, almost.

By looking at the reading on the monitor it appears that the signature is moving towards them.

_Can you shoot ghouls with guns?_

Tim stood from his crouch position on the floor, holding the wand forward and clicking a button on the handle. Instantly, the circular top illuminated with a faint golden glow, and it looked like it was… _pulsating?_

Jason looked on the scene, confused, before following Tim’s eyes to the heat scan. The figure before them was vanishing, as if evaporating. Jason watched in awe.

There was a flash of light.

And a screech.

Filing away the fact that Tim just screamed like a girl, Jason waved the smoke out of his face to get a better view of the scene. Tim was doing the same, one arm holding the flaming bubble wand at arms length.

“ What the hell _was_ that?” Jason demanded, looking at the now blank (and also smoking) heat scanner.

“ A spirit, I’ve actually been looking into them, recently. This,” Tim gestures to the still smoldering wand in his hand,” is a Soul Sheather. It’s designed to trap the soul in a prison like dimension.” Okay… so not a bubble wand then.

“ Was it supposed to _explode_ too?” Jason asked, shooing away the last of the smoke with a wave of his hand.

“ No… It think it was overwhelmed.” Tims got that face on now. The one that means he’s figured something out, but he hopes he’s wrong. The Bats have learned to hate that face.

“ As in the spirit was too much for it to handle?” Jason needs a little help here. Zombie boy jokes aside, he knows jack shit about how this undead stuff works.

“ Yes.” Tim looked up now, worry sketched on his features. “Or, maybe it wasn’t a spirit at all.”

***

Barbara picks up on the first ring, thank God.

“ Where are you?” Tim leaves no times for greetings.

“ Um… my apartment why? Is everything okay?” After all, Bats never have time for greetings.

“ Its complicated. Can you meet us in the bunker at WE in twenty?” Tim already knew the question about to be asked.

“ Why WE? Why not the manor?” Babs could be heard shuffling and gathering items in the background of the other line.

“ With the situation- well, its better not to involve Bruce. I’ll explain later, will you be there?”

“ Already on my way, see you in twenty.” There was click as the call ended.

Tim quickly gathered his supplies. He stood as Jason came out of the bedroom, a once again, re-clothed Damian on his hip and a black bag thrown on his opposite shoulder.

Its the first time Tim has seen the kid since this whole mess started. He looks dead himself, eyes glazed over and staring mostly blankly ahead of him. There are dark bags under his eyes despite the hours he’s spent unconscious in the last seventy two hours. Stress, Tim guessed.

Not that it mattered, no ten year old would have to endure any of what Damian both has and is enduring. It wasn’t fair, no kid deserved this. _Especially_ not his little brother.

Sure, they never got along. Damian was insufferable to be around at the best of times. But Tim had an understanding as to why. He had studied the leagues training techniques (of course he had) and knew they were brutal. Expectations were to the heavens, and punishments were often worse than those that could be received in hell.

For _Damian_? The Son of the Bat, the heir to the Demons Head, the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul? Expectations, punishments and the overall ruthless ways of life must have increased. Ten fold.

Honestly, he was surprised it had taken Damian so long to fall into a state like this.

Tim hadn’t really thought about it. Sure, Damian was his brother, even with all their trials. Just, the brat was always so degrading, it was tiring and aggravating. So Tim gave up. He wasn’t going to try to get along if the little Demon wasn’t going to.

But, now that Tim looked, really looked, he saw the immense brokenness in the small child. The little boy he never payed enough attention to even know existed was really there. Buried under layers of hurt and years of abuse.

Here he was, watching Damian being carried without complaint, and everyone still had all their limbs. So, maybe it _was_ really possible for Damian to be a kid?

Or maybe they were just in _a lot_ deeper shit than they had already thought.

Perhaps Damian wanted to act like a child? Maybe he secretly wanted to be coddled over and constantly reminded that he is loved? Dick did that. Tim was pretty sure Dick was the first person to tell Damian he loved him. He sure as hell knew the kids mother hadn’t.

And Bruce surely wasn’t touchy-feely, Tim knew that from personal experience.

So Tim just follows silently behind Jason.The two seemed comfortable with only each other. Damian and Jason. Like all of this, whatever ‘this’ was, came naturally to them, like it was an old routine they practiced every day.

Maybe they _did_. The chances of them not having met in the league are slim to none. Tim just didn’t want to be the one to bring up _that_ radioactive conversation.

Still, he wished that he could have that bond with Damian. His heart ached for the kid because, in a way, he understood. Maybe not in the same measures, but still. His parents had expressed their love for him in all the wrong manners, just as Damians mother had done. It had been hard enough when it happened to Tim, yet Damian had close to, if not, the most traumatic childhood of any Robin. And he was the _youngest_. Damian still had a good amount of childhood left to spare. He was going to need the most help. He still had a chance after all.

But Dick was _gone_.

Bruce had made his place in all of this very clear.

Jason, Tim, the girls? They were all that Damian had.

It was time for the Robins to unite, and save their youngest bird.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive at the bunker.   
> Tim shares more of his theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days in a row!

There were very few things that caused Barbara Gordon to be on edge. She could fight criminals, investigate crime scenes, track and arrest Gothams most vicious villains. But when Tim of all people (who, believe it or not, is not one for theatrics) calls her sounding frantic, demanding that she meet him at the bunker immediately? She panicked.

It doesn’t help that she was banned from notifying Bruce either.

The first thing that she thinks is that its about Dick, because, this is the _bat family_. Dead doesn’t mean gone.

Eventually though, her reasonable side takes over and she realizes no, the chances of that are too slim to be hopeful for. She’s wasting her time. That, and she would hope that Tim would tell her immediately if that was the case.

The next thing that she does is call Cass and Steph, this was their brother and boyfriend that just called after all.

She honestly had no idea if Tim wanted them notified or not. But to Barbara, this sounded like an all hands on deck situation. She didn’t hesitate to make the executive decision.

She paced, back and forth across the bunker because of course she was here before Tim.

She mentally ran through every possibility, twice, and was making her third round when the car finally pulled up.

The windows were nearly as black as the car, which is what she blames for not noticing the other occupants of the vehicle. Even if it was Tim that had called her, she scolded herself for not even thinking about the possibility of the inclusion of other bats.

In fact, she had to fight the widening of her eyes when Jason and Damian crawled from the depths of the car. 

“ What happened?” She demanded, done with waiting.

“ Thats what we need your help with.” Said Tim, cryptic as ever.

“ I’m not in the mood for puzzles, Timothy. Spill.” That was where Babs had expected Jason to make some unnecessary comment (A/N: actually me) like ‘oh baby bird got full named’. It worried her more when all she heard was the low humming of the bunkers machinery.

Then she noticed Jason was carrying Damian.

_The literal fuck._

“ If I have to ask you again you’ll be getting your next coffee through an IV.” She was hissing through her teeth. Honestly, was debriefing so hard?

“ This isn’t something that can be summarized Babs.” Barbara whipped her head to stare down Jason.

“ Oh so now we’re on a first name basis? You think that you can just decide when you want to talk to us? Whenever it’s convenient to you, huh?” She was running on little sleep, still heartbroken from Dicks death and honestly, totally done with this families bullshit.

“ This isn’t about me.” Jason kept his voice monotone, a heated temper would do the situation more harm than good.

“ Babs, please just hear us out.” Tim sighed, transferring the data from his portable equipment to the bunkers.

“ Why’s he so quiet? He sick? ” She gestured to the strangely quiet and compliant Damian, still on Jasons hip. It was a sight she had never imagined seeing. The kid usually jumped to the opportunity to comment on _everything._

“ That’s why we came, we need your help.”

***

Babs glances at the main computer warily. The chair that was pulled up to its keyboard swallowed its occupant, the ten year old barely visible from the position where the three bats had congregated. Even after Jason’s assured them that Damian was far to detached to tune into their conversation.

No matter how reassuring that was, they stood at a healthy distance just to be safe.

“ You think he’s possessed?”

“ Not exactly, I believe that when he died, when the Heretic killed him, a small piece of him was set into Damian.” Tim explained, opening a new file on the bunkers main computer. 

“ Like a portion of his soul?” Babs asked.

“ Exactly, and now the Heretics dead.” Tim continued.

“ Right...” Babs said, waving her hands in a gesture for Tim to continue.

“ But we brought Damian back.” Tim looked at them expectantly.

“ Stop being so fucking cryptic would you? You think the bastards _jealous_?” Jason snapped, he could’t remember the last time that he had slept.

“ Your terminology is killing me.” Tim said, completely serious.

“ _Boys_.” Babs snapped, she always had her issues working with the other Bats. They always made things so damn complicated.

“ As I was saying. I think the Heretic is connected to Damian in someway. Maybe more than one. I don’t know how, I have my assumptions of course, but… I think he wants revenge, because Damian came back, and he didn’t.”

“ And to put an end to this?” Jason asked.

“ We have to find the link, and break it.”

“ Why is it so delayed? He’s been back near two months, isn’t it a little late for all of this?” Babs inquired. It was a good question actually, Jason assumed the link would weaken as time passed, not grow stronger.

“ This is _Damian_ we’re talking about, I wouldn’t be surprised if this _has_ been going since we got him back. The only person he would have even thought to talk to is…” Tim trailed off. They all knew who he meant, there was no reason for him to reopen healing wounds.

“ I called the girls.” Babs broke the awkward silence. “ They may be able to help, I know… I guess it’s not mine to share but-“ She was cut off by the flicker of the lights as the bunker lost power. The computer Tim was working on shut down momentarily before rebooting as the generator started.

A figure emerged from the darkness, dressed in sleek black. Another followed close behind as the first cleared their throat.

“ I know how they’re connected.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They assess. 
> 
> And they discuss.

One by one, the fluorescent lights flicked back on until the last relit, illuminating the face of the intruders.

Relief replaced the worry in their eyes as they recognized the faces of their visitors.

Cass tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “ I know.” She began, “ When… there… before, they had a spell… attached killer to- victim?” She struggled to find the right words. “ The swords… weapons were magic?”

“ They used enchantments to intertwine the weapons and their wielders? “ Tim supplied

“ And murdered-“

“ The victims.” Steph amended, coming out from Cass’ shadow. “ As we know, the Al Ghuls have connections to magic. For the more important kills they used specialized weapons, most commonly, enchanted swords.”

“ I think I remember one of the guards saying something about that when… back when I was recuperating.” Jason offered. “Said he only had one more test or something like that.”

Jason did remember, now that Cass and Steph had mentioned it. His memories from his time with the league were fuzzy at best, but, sometimes, some resurfaced.

“ Why would they do that? What does the enchantment do?” Asked Babs., sending a sideways glance to Jason.

“ My guess would be to make the effect stronger, the death more permanent.” Tim said.

Cass nodded. “Can’t… can’t use pit to come back. Stay- stay dead.”

“ Apocalypse chards are an exception then.” Jason looks at Damian. The kids eyes are still slightly… _off_. Not like he wasn’t seeing, just, as if he had been mentally taken from reality, like his head was somewhere else. Not that Jason could blame him,their reality wasn’t all that stellar at the moment.

“ So, in order to get Damian back we have to break the enchantment.” Steph clarified, Cass nodding along next to her.

“ How do we do that?” Jason asked.

Tim cleared his throat. “ I would think by eliminating the source, but we killed the heretic already-“

There was a hitch of breath from the chair.

The heretic was still a touchy subject in the Bat-family. Everyone knew that Damian still suffered from nightmares every night. Sure before his death they had all been convinced that the kid was a _literal_ demon, with absolutely no emotion or fears, but he had really opened up after everything happened. Not Dick Grayson kind of open up, but, he let them see. And before he was fired, he had spent many nights in his fathers bed. Still, no one had been prepared for the response.

“ Dames?” Jason. “ Are we back?” Another hitch of breath was the only response. “Kiddo we’re at the bunker, underneath the tower. Remember?” Damians eyes rolled to meet Jasons.

Progress.

“ You with us, kid?” Jason asked again, coming even closer to the chair. The rest of the bunkers occupants watched in silence.

“ Jaaayy-“ The harsh sob cut through the silence like a heated knife, and Jason hastened his approach. This was the first time Damian had spoken since he showed at Jason’s apartment that first night but Jason didn't know if that was good or bad. The kid was entirely curled in on himself, small, bony knees brought tight to his chest, arms wrapped around himself as is for more protection.

Another harsh sob cut echoed off the bare walls of the bunker and as Jason took the last few steps to the chair he saw why.

_The kid had completely pissed himself._

“ Oh, Dames.” Jason sighed. He had really hoped they were back in the present but it looked like they weren’t completely there yet. After all, the Damian Wayne they typically saw would rather throw himself off a building than be humiliated in a way such as this.

“ Everything okay over there?” Tim called, the position of the chair obscuring their view.

“ Yea, we’re just gonna have to move this little party upstairs.” The others nodded, not questioning the obvious reason, as Jason had now picked up Damian.

The small group made their way to the elevator, Jason grabbing his backpack with his free arm before following.

***

Bruce clicked the monitor off, pushing back his chair. Did his children really think he wouldn’t have security on his own bunker? He was just going to leave everything be, but, when he got a notice on the bat cave computer saying the near abandoned bunker was full of heat signatures? His curiosity got the best of him and he caught himself monitoring ( _not_ eavesdropping) their conversation. And everything that they were saying was making him feel so dense.

It all made sense now. Why Damian had been so unfocused lately, why he was more irritable than normal. How he was constantly at Bruces side and always had reasons for why his fathers bed was superior to his own.

It had Bruce asking why? He was convinced he had the best children this world had to offer yet, everything bad that could possibly happen, plagued them. And in addition to that, he lacked all the skills a good father needed.

Two of his sons had been murdered, Bruce not arriving on time to save either. Another son was still unconvinced that he belonged, and his daughter lived halfway across the world.

And top of it all he was lying to them all about their oldest brother being dead.

An older brother that would help this situation more than anyone else could. Because no matter how hard Bruce tried, and he had been trying, he will never achieve the bond with Damian that Dick had (has?).

Maybe its unfair, to his children and especially Dick, that he’s considering blowing this whole operation to call his oldest home. Especially since Bruce trained with Ra’s, he knew, an enchantment as strong as this can only be broken by the person it has befallen. The victim must pull themselves out, but someone as young as Damian will have an impossible time doing it on his own. Damian was currently fighting a battle in his head, struggling to hold on to himself and not let the Heretic finally take ahold of his memories and his body. If Damian wasn't going to let his Grandfather make a vessel of his body, he wasn't going to let his clone do so either. It was something that no one else could see or help in, not unless they knew Damian better than he knew himself.

He’s going to need help from the person closest to him, someone he connects with on a spiritual level.

As far as Bruce knew, for Damian, that person was Dick Grayson.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's time to intervene...

There was an awkward silence in the living room, folded hands among laps, alert and curious eyes.

Whether they thought it better not to speak about both the recent and current events or were fearful to, they didn’t know. Perhaps it was both. What had just happened was so _unlike_ Damian it was bone chilling. That alone was frightening, never mind all the paranormal activity.

It seemed like they couldn’t get a break. The kid especially. Being raised by the league, dying at the hand of your clone, being resurrected to find your brother dead and then to be haunted by the ghost of your killer? That would be a heavy load for any of them, let alone a ten year old.

Jason bathed Damian in the other room, noting the differences in the kid. He was obviously more aware, he glanced at Jason every once in a while and was mumbling unheard things under his breath.

“ Do you remember anything?” Jason spoke softly, shielding Damians eyes as he used a cup to rinse soap from the boys hair. “ From the last couple days or from… before? You can talk to me if you want, it might help us.”

Damian skimmed his finger tips along the water in front of him, watching the ripples roll out.

“ Little.” He mumbled, Jason struggled not to show his surprise at the response.

“ Good, a little helps.” Jason didn’t ask for Damian to share any more, he didn’t want to take two steps back from the one step forward they had just gained.

“Cold.” Damian said, still so soft spoken he was almost impossible to hear.

“ Oh, sorry. I can make it war-“

“ Not this. Him” Damian’s looking at him now, large baby blues so much like Bruce’s it was frightening. That aside, they just got three whole words out.

“ Can you see him?” Jason asked, pulling the plug from the drain. Damian shook his head.

“ Feel.”

“ You feel him?” A nod. “How?”

“ Cold, evil, deadly. Scares me.” Jason would be happy about the progress in word choice if it weren’t for how awful that sentence really was.

“ Does it feel like your reliving it all?” Jason toweled the small boy off.

“ No, worse. Can’t see him, can’t fight.” Damian’s voice wavered and Jason decided they had discussed enough tonight.

After helping the boy redress, he made him eat half an apple before tucking him into the bed in his old room.

“ Don’t go.” Damian had begged, grabbing onto his older brothers sleeve when Jason tried to retreat.

“ Oh.” The older boy sat on the edge of the bed. “ Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?” A nod. “ Okay.”

Damian’s tight hold on his brothers sleeve didn’t lessen until he lost consciousness, listening to the hum of his brothers quiet tune.

***

It was around two a.m. when one of the large windows to Damian’s bedroom slid open. A black masked and caped figure swooping in and landing softly on their feet.

Making his way to the bed Bruce studied his son. He looked so small swaddled up in the covers of the giant bed. He looked so tired and worn, large bags under his eyes, skin with a pale and grayish hue.

“ Hey, Damian.” He started. “ I know your sleeping, which is the only reason I can finally do this. I’ve never been very good with you.”

“ I know Jason and the others don’t want to involve me in any of this, I can’t blame them, I seem to break everything I touch.”

“ Anyway, I want you to know that I’m still here. I still want to help, but only if your willing. I know what’s happening. I heard it over the security, sorry about that. But I know I can help, I know how to fix this. The only thing is, is the solution will also cause a lot of problems.”

“ To break an enchantment this strong you have to bring yourself out of it, but, I think your too little to.” Bruce paused and allowed himself a small chuckle. “ I can almost see you glaring.”

“ My solution is in hiding, the only thing that can help you is what knows you better than you know yourself. If it comes to that Damian, I will save you.” Bruce knelt down and placed a small item under the pillow. It was too much like exchanging a tooth for a prize.

“ That’s an emergency caller. Press the button and it will notify me, I’ll know you’ve made your decision.” Bruce took a few steps back before pausing. “ And I think we both know you’re too light of a sleeper to not be hearing me. Choose wisely.” Looking at his baby boy one last time he felt the window.

“ I love you Damian.” And was gone as quickly as he had come.

The small boy in the large bed cracked an eye, smiled for the first time in days, and grasped the vice under his pillow.

Only one thought passed through his mind:

_Grayson._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam gets insight to just how this paranormal shit works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, just that I'm trying to make up for my unannounced absence with two new chapters... welp, here ya go:

“ NO! NO, GRAYSON! GRAYSON!” Jason tore widely through the pent house, knocking lamps and tables over in the process.

“ NO! NO, DON’T! PLEASE!” Jason kicked in the door to Damian’s room, regretting leaving the boy on his own in the first place.

Stepping into the room was like walking through the windy arctic. Cold immediately overtook Jason, threatening to freeze his muscles as he made his way to the bed.

Damians words from earlier rang through his head “ Cold, evil, deadly.” It was here.

The boy himself was on the bed, thrashing and struggling. Not in the way one would normally if they were simply experiencing a nightmare. Damian was struggling as if he was being _held_ against the bed. Small hands were clawing at his own throat as if he was being strangled.

“ Gray- son…” He choked weakly, his. thrashing slowing as he threw his head to the side. Facing the door he caught sight of his older brother.

“ Jay… ple- AHH!” There was snap as Damian was pulled from the bed and thrown into the wall just left of the door. Jason seized the moment and threw himself over his little brothers body, acting as a shield between monster and boy.

Another presence made itself known near the doorway. Tim, bubble wand and all, standing strong in a defensive stance.

“ Leave my family alone.” He growled, fingers inching towards the button on the wand. What had he called it? A Soul Sheather?

The… whatever it was, began glowing and pulsating. The glow becoming brighter with each pulse. There was a terrifying moment when the room became so horrendously cold it was difficult to even breathe. A terrifying moment where Tim’s knees threatened to give, where Jason’s grip on Damian tightened dramatically.

In that terrifying moment, sparks began to fly from the device, the room shook, and the rest of the penthouses occupants made their way to the disturbance.

Jason didn’t know what he was expecting, an explosion as the wand became overwhelmed? Like before? For the floor to crumble beneath them as they plummeted for stories on end?

Not a blinding flash of light followed by an eerie silence.

Not for Damian to break that silence with ear splitting sobs.

Not for Tim to fall to his knees, throwing the wand as it burned his hands.

That moment of silence would have made you think that it was all over, that it had all ended. That moment of silence was only the calm before the storm.

It took a minute for everyone to regain themselves. Steph and Bans approached Tim to make sure he was okay while Jason stroked Damian’s hair and rubbed the boys back.

Cass moved around them all, ignoring the commotion and moving across the room. She approached the window on impossibly silent feet and looked at the glass before she stroked it with a gentle hand.

She _smiled_.

“ Good.” She murmured.

“ What?” Asked Barbara, looking up from her place at Tim’s side.

“ This.” She smiles again, waving her hand to gesture to the current chaos in the room. “ Good.”

“ Cass this is far from good.” Spoke Tim, rubbing burn soothing cream on his palms.

“ It’s good.” Cass walked out from the room.

The remaining people in the room shared a confused and concerned glance. This seemed far from good to all of them.

“ What the hell was that?” Asked Jason, standing up with a now whimpering Damian in his arms. Jason put a hand beneath the boys pajama shirt to continue stroking his small back.

“ She knows something.” Clarified Steph. Everyone looked at her as if she had just declared she hated waffles. “ I’m her best friend, she knows something we don’t.” Still seeing their unconvinced looks she added: “trust me.”

Jason stood, Damian still in his arms and took the child into his own room. He hoped Damian would at least sleep another few hours even if he himself, would not.

And, as it turns out, Cass _did_ know something. Something that the others had wished that they had known before everything went into even further shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biology is stronger than stubbornness in this one. 
> 
> Jason falls asleep after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (hopefully) longer one for y'all.

Damians eyes flew open as the clock struck three. _The haunting hour_. The time where the demons, of both this world and the next, thrived. Wide blue eyes peered into the darkness.

In the moment they were all seeing. Damian was able to see colors, floating in waves off of different pieces of matter.

Jason gave off the aura of a flame. Deep reds near the heart faded into blues the further away from his body Damian looked. A dull purple flickered around the mind, confusion, uncertainty regarding the emotions.

Focusing on his brother’s unique colors was all Damian could do to distract himself from the cold breath he felt rustling the hairs on the back of his neck.

It was different than when Jason held him and whispered loving words and reassurances in his ear. This breath was chilling and un welcomed. A kind of presence that sent shivers deep throughout his bones.

He feared turning his head and fought to move his hand, his leg anything. Three inches of movement and he would be in the safety of Todd’s hold. How he had got out of the mans vice grip in the first place was beyond him.

But he found he was unable to reach the comfort he so desperately sought.

The problem was not that he was unable to move at all. More so, that he was unable to move _further_.

There was a barrier.

There was a barrier keeping him from his big brother, from the only protection that he felt he had left.

A wall of black, smoke like, wisps. They tickled the space between the two, taunting the poor child that trembled in fear.

The demon behind him strengthened. This was it’s time. This was the hour where the demon grew the strongest, and the closer they became to half past, the more powerful the demon grew.

Damian had a fear of what it wanted. The wish, after all, would not be that far off of what the creature had fought when living. He wanted memories.

He wanted childhood and emotion and love.

He wanted to _be_ Damian.

But he needed _permission_.

Possession didn’t work like it is thought or shown to in the movies. It is not an involuntary action, not an invasion. The possessed must give consent.

This didn’t mean that those un wanting overthrow could prevent it from occurring all together.

Those being haunted by the demons desperate enough could be _persuaded_.

Thats what Damian was the most terrified for. Of what the his demon would do to persuade him. Images had been on repeat through his mind. Scenes of different members of his family in anguish, suffering through mounds of torture. His brothers, sister, father, even his pets and friends, all begging him not to give in just because of them.

That they are not worth it.

Except they are. They are all so worth it because they are what brought Damian back. They are the reason that he was on the right side of that fatal battle in the first place.

No matter what was happening now, Damian would never change what has happened. He would never change the past so that he could have lived, not if it meant him fighting alongside his mother.

And he would so much rather be in this living hell than the one that he had been trapped in while deceased.

Needles of icy pain prodded at his back and neck, his reflexes fought to turn, to defend. But he stayed un moving.

Chilling waves of dread rolled though him as the presence strengthened further. More details and horrendous scenes played in Damian’s misted eyes as the clock ticked on.

And Damian realized with dread that those weren’t visions of his overactive imagination. they were telepathic messages from his predator.They were warnings.

Another wave of fright shot through him as he swore he felt his blood begin to freeze. Small icy crystals working they’re way through the streams in his veins.

He reached out to touch the barrier again, this time yanking his hand back as it was burned.

His screams were silent.

His tears froze before they could be shed.

He realized with much less remorse than he should've that there was something warm gathering in his pants, and was to _petrified_ to be embarrassed he had wet himself twice in only a few hours.

Todd stirred.

The man to Damians right stared at the boy with soft eyes of understanding. Relief and comfort flooded Damian’s senses, clouding his other thoughts.

Like how Todd can’t _be here_.

Because not moments later, Jason’s own eyes became wide. Hands reach out to touch the barely visible barrier before coming to his own throat and _clawing_.

Scratching and grasping like he’s searching for something to grab. Mimicking movements like those Damian had preformed not an hour earlier. Eyes crazed and frightened and still staring directly into Damians own.

He can’t _breath_. The demon is finally coming through on one of the many torturous visions he’s been gifting to Damian. The promise was made, and now its being fulfilled.

Jason will die if Damian doesn’t admit defeat.

Jason will die for the second time if Damian doesn’t give the final word. If he doesn’t grant permission. And no matter the look in Jasons’s eyes that say ‘ _whatever it is_ don’t _do it_ ’, Damian will not be the cause of his brother's second death. 

He knows of the mans lingering nightmares from the first.

So as he watches on for a moment more, guilt and fear and a small sliver of bravery gather in his heart.

And with a final shuddering breath, Damian breaths; “Okay.”

_Just after we presses the button._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try and be better!
> 
> Leave requests for Dami and Jay fics in the comments! I'll be taking them :)
> 
> IMPORTANT: Pls support Red Hood Fan Series on youtube in their kickstarter! If we want season two, and to meet the rest of the bat fam, we need 4,000 in the next week or so. This means a lot to me but, if you cannot support, then please watch their videos, they're amazing :)

Watching your little brother getting possessed by a demon isn’t anything Jason wants to witness, ever again.

All he could do was watch in horror from the other side of the barrier as the kids body bucked up, chest being held in the air by an invisible string. Damian’s skin lost its golden color, a pale sick like completion overtaking him. His eyes lost their Bruce-like blue and were swallowed in black. It horrified Jason that he couldn’t tell if they were even still there.

Bones cracked as Damian’s back arched to an inhuman angle, causing Jason to wince at the sickening sounds of his little brother’s body breaking.

The sounds of bone snapping brought him back to that warehouse. But this was his baby boy, this was _so much worse_.

There was a blindingly bright moment then, much like there had been earlier, when Tim had attempted to use the Soul Sheather once again, before the room was blanketed in a black darker than no other.

The silence that accompanied it was eerie, and terrifying in all possible ways. It lasted for near a minute, a darkness so black and a silence so quiet Jason found himself questioning if his abilities to see and hear had been taken from him all together.

Then miserable red eyes flicked open beside him. Their threatening glow seemed to illuminate the room with a red hue. There was _nothing_ Damian about those eyes. Everything about them seemed evil, and seeing them on his little brothers young face increased the effect, ten fold.

The light that was allowed to seep through the gaps in the window blinds could be seen again, and they outlined the rigid body of a little boy. He was standing up now, Jason realized. Damian's back was still bent at a horrid angle, one that surely wasn’t natural. The tiny fingers of one small hand clenched into a fist while the other five looked broken.

It was one thing to possess Jason’s little brother, but to hurt him? That was a whole different level of revenge deserving.

Snapping out of his mangled thought process, Jason barely reacted in time to catch a tiny fist sailing directly for his face. The punch held more power than usual, even for Damian, and that thought scared Jason, because little boys bodies weren’t supposed to be able to _do that_. He was scared for Damian, and if his kid brother would be able to hold on long enough for Jason to rescue him.

He was returned to reality again, this time by another fist, this one making contact and almost definitely dislocating Jason’s jaw.

Flying fists rained down on him, the fury in those red eyes impossibly obvious. There wasn’t much Jason could do but block or sidestep the attacks, if he fought the demon he would be fighting Damian. His little brothers body that had already been through too much. Jason didn’t want to go there unless absolutely necessary.

Lights flickers as the demon barred Damian’s teeth, hissing with Damian’s voice, and attacking with Damian’s hand. Everything this demon was using belonged to Damian, it had all been stolen. It wasn’t the owner of anything but those devilish eyes.

He caught the next fist and threw it back, nearly successful in causing the kid to loose his already shaky footing.

The whole process scared Jason, it was clear Damian still had the fragility of a typical ten year old well… Damian. But he could be hurt, we was being hurt, and easily.Jason could hurt him just as easily as this demon was. he had promised himself long ago he was done hurting his family.

Suddenly, a stray foot swiped Jason’s feet out from under him, causing him to land hard into the nightstand. Pain erupted in his back as the bed side lamp fell, and broke.

Seeing the cord come down with it gave him and idea.

Not sure how well an electrical cord will hold, but not liking his chances without it, Jason grabbed the black wire from the floor and ripped it from both the lamp and the wall.

While working on tying his slip knot, remembering the important tricks Bruce had once shown him, he noticed something that sparked a small flicker of hope. Damian seemed to only be fighting with one side of his body.

Jason couldn’t tell if this was a new development or had been occurring from the start, but that amazing brat of a kid was only punching with one fist, only kicking with one leg. His other fist remained at his side, little fingernails drawing blood from his palms. Damian seemed to be fighting, which meant he was in there still.

Which meant Jason was going to feel a hell of a lot worse for what he was about to do.

Lassoing his cord, and waiting for a moment of opening, he cast his line. The loop fell around the writhing child and Jason pulled, tightening it's grip. Then promptly, plugged in the cord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an idea about how I want this to go, piecing it all together is where I'm falling short. I'll pull through tho!
> 
> Just a reminder, in support of Red Hood Fan Series (and inspired by Carlee) I am taking Jason and Dami fic requests. No slash please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of excuses.
> 
> So here:

Succumbing to the darkness was an imitation of falling into a restless sleep. Damian’s eyes seemed to close as his vision darkened, his senses dulling with it. If he concentrated, he could faintly feel his body moving, muscles contracting and retracting, bones aching with each move. He couldn’t hear or see what was happening, he didn’t even know if he was still alive. Had allowing the demon to possess him led him to death once again? That wouldn’t have been very fair, more like teasing, only alive again for a short time before he forced back under into eternal hell.

But then again, when had Damian’s life ever been fair?

He thought he could feel the vibrations of talking, meaning, he was still alive and only in a coma like state. Not that that was much better.

He stayed there for a while, floating in a space between consciousness and death, like he was in a world that consisted of nothing but a black substance. Not a liquid so to speak, but not air either, or a solid. Something in between.

It was same as the quick flash he had experienced just prior to his death. When the world went numb and the sword protruded from his chest. He had only visited the place briefly then, the large raps of blood flowing from him taking his life almost instantly.

He wished it hadn’t. What had come next had been so much worse.

This was almost equally as bad. He could feel himself moving, and according to his latest intel, the only other person in the room was Todd and if he was fighting..... He wouldn’t forgive himself if he hurt Jason.

Internally he screamed, snarling and fighting with everything inside of him. He was using physiological methods both his mother and his father had taught him. Scratching through each dark corner of his brain, trying to find the parasite to dig it out and finally be rid of what’s been haunting him for much too long.

He could feel the hate rolling off the second presence in overwhelming waves. Every bad memory Damian had held onto on reply as he tried to find the source. He had thought he had found it, a space so dark he believed it was a rip in matter until he came closer. But the darkness was only himself, a piece inside his head he had refused to let go of.

He knew instantly this was his connection to the Heretic.

There was not doubt in his mind that’s who this was.

Every revenge seeking atom in his brain, every part that liked having others blood drench his hands, balled into one and shoved into an old closet. He had tried to lock that door awhile ago, he had though that he had succeeded.

Perhaps he did get the itch to take another life every once in a while.

Perhaps he enjoyed seeing the frightened faces of his foes.

But he had thought that was normal.

He should have guessed that he was still a killer, that it takes more than a kind over brother to fix what is broken. He should have, but he didn’t, and now theres still that piece of darkness, the soulless part of him that lingers and houses the biggest enemy he’s ever had.

Will getting rid of this… piece of him, mean he losses a part of who he is? Not that this is a part of himself he wants to hold on to anyway.

The fight suddenly stops, the thrumming flow of moment he had been feeling stopped and, for a moment, he celebrated. His body was listening to him again, he had control. For the first time in weeks that little glimmer of hope Grayson had once given him came back, perhaps there was a chance everything could go back to normal after all.

It was foolish for him to believe in such a thing. He had done nothing to deserve a life of normalcy, the world very quickly reminded him of that. He was being restricted, a rope of some sort wrapping tightly around him, constricting his legs and binding his arms to him. Damian was fighting, and so was He. For once they were fighting together, both terrified of not being in control.

Working together, their movements were fluid, there was a purpose. Damian liked it, he felt like this was something that he could get used to. He didn’t even mind admitting that anymore, he was in control, and wasn’t that all that mattered? His brother was doing this to him after all, if he stopped Todd, he would be in control. Perhaps he and the Heretic would make a nice team? They could kill-

And then there was energy, surging through blood and bones. Damian gasped, noise in synch with the sound of shattering glass. He felt like he could breath again, he felt like he could hear clearly once more. But he knew he was drowning.

When would he finally be free?

***

The force of whatever shattered the window knocked Jason over, sending him tumbling across the room, head hitting the dresser with an ungodly sound. His vision blurred and twisted, the darkness of the room confusing him. He didn’t doubt he had a concussion, even if only slight.

He struggled, cutting open his palms on glass fragments as he swayed to his feet. For a moment there was no sound, had he killed the kid? Had the electric current shattered the window? He wasn’t Timmy, but even Jason was ninety nine percent sure thats not how science works.

He couldn’t see through the darkness and smoke that drifted from the busted wall outlet, but he had a feeling that if he could, the kid would be sprawled on the floor and smoking just like the wall. Or maybe that was just his overactive imagination.

But he didn’t think he was imagining the low murmurs he could hear. Or the soft footsteps of graceful feet he could feel through the wood beneath him.

He didn’t really think that it was his mind playing tricks on him when he heard a faint and familiar whisper ‘sorry’ into his ear. And he most definitely wasn’t imaging the immense pain that blossomed through his chest and genitals.

He was disoriented, the concussion, the smoke, the familiarity of the voice and footsteps, all playing with his mind.

Before he knew it, he had been shoved into the hall. Bedroom door slammed shut and locked behind him as he screamed for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the lack of updates recently, I've been struggling with a couple things mentally and during that, motivation just seemed to have taken a vacation. But I'm back now, and I hope to develop some kind of routine. I'm not going to promise anything because that will just stress me out further but, this story will be continued till I finish it. I can at least promise that. If your reading this I cannot thank you enough for sticking around even through my unannounced absence. I;m also sorry if there are lot of typos in this, I didn't proof read this chapter. Just lmk if there are.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! What is this, me finally updating?? Endgame really made me a new gal.
> 
> Between 50-60% of the people who participate in writing on this server have the skill it takes to stick to an updating schedule. 
> 
> I am not one of those people.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the last chapter :,)

Glass shattered and crunches under rubber lined soles. A figure, that of a man, made his way forward, light from the window casting his

silhouette. The room was quiet, the sound if glass being crushed and kicked across the floor the only audible sound. The moonlight allowed for a faint outline of the rooms contents, not that he would need it, the room is familiar. A large bed, covers disturbed, set next to a wooden nightstand. A gentle breeze lifted the curtains. 

On the other side of the room, lay a matching dresser, drawers yanked from the frame, clothing scattered about the glass. All doors were closed tightly and than had a feeling that if for some reason he tried, he would be unable to escape out of the now wide open window. 

But of course, he didn’t want to. There were more important things than his safety at stake here. Besides, it wasn’t like him to run into a fight with a plan, or to put the safety of himself above others. He blames his mother for that. 

He makes it to the edge of the bed, one foot on a discarded blanket, the other on hardwood. He knows there is someone else there, he can  _ feel  _ them. Sense their breathing. In fact, if he listens hard enough, he can almost here there thoughts screaming and fighting. 

This one’s been through a lot of screaming and fighting, he knows. He was there for a lot of it, was told about much of the rest. The more heard the more he wished he could reverse tie, go back and snatch the child from unworthy hands, butterfly effect be damned. 

He approached cautiously, somewhat savouring in the familiar feel of his suit after having to part with it for so long. The way the combination of spandex and kevlar is light against his frame, how it moves to the tune of his body. 

He hears a whimper, or a growl, it’s hard to tell. The noise is so quiet he has to strain his ears to hear it. But it sounds angry, or maybe pained, depending on the interpreter and how they listen to it. Because that’s how it is with this one, it’s not about the hearing, it’s about the listening. They’ve done a lot of listening with each other. 

“ Stand down.” The man says firmly. There is a long cylinder rod in each of his hands, he grips them tightly. 

There’s another growl for a response. This one sounds foamy, venomous and rabid. That sound should  _ never  _ come out of that mouth, still, it didn’t really compare to some of the distressed noises he had heard the kid make.

Actually, he didn’t even really know what the sound was, the debriefing he had received had been a very, very short lived experience. It was kind of difficult to get into the details when the situation was time sensitive.

There was shouting coming from the other side of the door, and heavy footfalls, but the man paid them no mind. With his attention on the kid in front of him, he took another carefully measured step forward. 

His opponent  _ lunged.  _ Teeth and nails swiping viciously at armored skin. The older of the two did his best to block instead of counter attack, not wanting to hurt this possessed child. He told himself to refocus, he knew Damian would not want pity, the kid never did, many nights of nightmares and recounted tales of childhood taught him that.

A sharp scrape of ridiculously long fingernails brings him out of his spiraling memorabilia. He grabs the offending wrists and twists it into a simple lock, pressing his thumb gently into a pressure point. The kids other arm comes into play, going to wrap around the man's neck. He ducks, and blocks it, grabbing that wrist as well. The boy is so small, and his hands so much bigger that he is able to transfer both bony joints into one of his hands, using his other arm to wrap around the kids waist and pull his small body close. 

The kids still lashing, bucking his body in any and all attempts to escape the tight hold. Damian’s still growling and  _ hissing _ at the man restraining him.

“ Dami.” He says, voice soft and low, barely above a whisper. “Hey lil’D, hey. Calm down Dames, I’ve got you, your okay, I’ve got you.” He speaks in a mantra, voice firm yet as calm and comforting as he can manage. Just like a nightmare, he tells himself.

The thrashing lessened as he continues to speak, losing its fire and determination as the boy listens to the words. 

“ There you go, kiddo. That’s it, come back Dami, come back to me, yeah?” He shifts the kid against him, arm winding around both arms and torso so that he can use his free hand to card through the kids hair. 

A piercing scream follows his words and develops into a roar. There are thick rivers of tears pouring from Damian's clouded eyes. His breaths are rapid and sporadic, but at least they are there. At least he hasn’t tried to escape the hold again. He’s only crying now, screaming in agony but its progress, it a step in the right direction. It’s a nice change from the habit of one step forward two step backwards they had been developing. 

“ Kiddo, come on, this isn’t you. I  _ know  _ you, Damian.” He continues the calming hair strokes as he speaks. “ You worked so hard to be your own person. You fought the teachings of the League, you did what you knew was right. You sacrificed so, so much lil’D. You sacrificed yourself to save me, and Timmy and  _ Bruce. _ Your dad couldn't have been prouder of you either, he went through hell and back to save you, you know.” The words were flowing smoothly, as if they were just  _ falling  _ from his lips. His eyes were teary at the  _ very  _ realistic weight against his chest. 

“ You didn’t let your past, or your heritage, or your parentage shape who you are.” He continues. “You fought so hard to become your own person, and you can’t lose that Damian, because I  _ love  _ who you’ve become.” He rocks the kid in his arms, humming an old tunes he used to sing to the boy on particularly bad nights, in order to lull him back to sleep. He began to whisper the lyrics, his voice rising in volume as the song continued. It was an old tale his mother used to sing to him, when their small sleeping car seemed too dark, and too noisy in the winter seasons.

He continued the melody for a while, rocking steadily and pacing around the room, the noise from outside fading into the background as he got lost in the moment. It was so familiar, so  _ normal _ he had to take a moment to remember this  _ wasn’t  _ normal. He was on a mission, and he would have to return once he was done, he wouldn’t get to see the rest of his family, not Jason or Timmy or Cass or-

“ Grayson?” Dick paused in his movements, looking down at the boy in his arms in stunned silence. He unconsciously stopped his song.

“ Dami?” He whispered, relishing in the long awaited sound of his baby brothers voice. 

“ I-I, you are, but-” Damian seemed to catch himself, taking a moment to reflect on their unbelievable lives. He must have accepted the situation because, instead he said: “ I missed you, Richard.”

Dick didn’t think he wore a grin so wide since before the Wayne enterprises incident. 

“ I missed you too, little gremlin.” 

  
  


In the hallway, amongst the chaos, Cassandra smiled. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll do a follow up story? Who knows. (It’s gonna happen) But first can I just thank all you darling people who read this whole story AND the authors note? Y’all make me feel so loved :,) 
> 
> ATTENTION: Red Hood Fan Series deserves your love. Simply search for them on youtube to begin your addiction. This is not common cosplay, roles are by PROFESSIONAL actors and the AGES MATCH! Season one focuses on Jason Todd, Damian Wayne and Tim Drake. They have season two coming this month (on Friday), season one is available to watch right now! We are trying to connect them to DC! Please assist us by emailing WARNER BROS about them! Thank you!
> 
> Comments are my coffee :,)


End file.
